TODO LO QUE PIENSAS
by cielodeoriente
Summary: fic yaoi. pareja GAARA X NARUTO Gaara obcerva a naruto desde hace mucho y se lo hace saber, romantico,lenguaje fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Este fin esta basados en ,los personajes de NARTUTO y son propiedad de su autor, no gano nada ni lucro con el finc.

El fin es YAOI (relación chico con chico), pareja GAARA X NARUTO.

Lenguaje fuerte y algo subido de tono pero no se como clasificarlo Es el primer finc de la serie que me sale.

TODO LO QUE PIENSAS 

Todo lo que siento

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Naruto)

Mis ojos parpadearon al abrirse, y me encontré despierto en un cuarto oscuro, siento un poco de frío en mi piel. Salgo de la cama y me dirijo a la ventana que olvide cerrar desde la noche. Son las 4 de la madrugada, el cielo aún esta oscuro porque falta para el amanecer. No puede verse nada en la penumbra; fuera de la casa a través de la ventana, nada salvo la brillante luna creciente que cuelga en el cielo.

Me detengo a pensar un segundo antes de cerrar la ventana y me dirijo a la puerta. Salgo a la calle, como siempre... solo. Si, siempre solo, y cuando pienso en ello, se forma en mi un amargo sentimiento que sube hasta mi boca y se queda ahí. El cielo sigue oscuro y al mirar mi reloj son 4 con 20 minutos. Y sigue siendo temprano; lo sé, pero algo dentro de mi pecho no puede esperar más. Siento, que si no salgo, algo en mi hará explosión, haciendo que mi pecho duela; realmente no me importa no encontrar nada ni nadie en la calle, aunque solo sea tristeza en esta oscuridad, pero si sigo encerrado en mis pensamientos y en este cuarto, esta vez si explotare y probablemente moriré.

A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor morir en aquella pelea, el no haber sobrevivido, así jamás tendría esta horrible sensación de vacío, de soledad. La maldita soledad siempre conmigo, esa que jamás se aparta de mi lado; mientras sigo mi camino asegurándome que nadie me sigue, camino al centro de Konoha, El lugar es aun más oscuro, como el cielo, ni siquiera las luces de la calle lo alumbran un poco. Nadie ha despertado aun, y yo soy el único que anda en la ciudad caminado solo. De alguna manera, pienso que soy un estúpido; Andar por la calle en la madrugada y pensando cosas que me duele por ejemplo: El que siempre buscado llamar la atención de las personas, durante mucho tiempo, y ahora ya no busco su contacto, pues la gente que quiero, se marcha antes de que me dé cuenta y yo... no quiero más recuerdos dolorosos... por eso he decidido el estar solo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Gaara)

¿Como poder explicar con palabras lo que siento por ti?.

He visto, como contemplas la lluvia con infinita tristeza, mientras acaricias tus labios suavemente esperando impaciente que alguien llegue y te bese con esa pasión que buscas, que te haga sentir todas esas emociones que reprimes por miedo, sé que también te duele aceptar que todas esas personas que te juraron un supuesto amor sincero, se alejen temerosos o asqueados de ti, y lo desesperado que estas de querer gritarles que esa efusividad tuya solo era un escudo para que te vieran fuerte y no te hicieran daño.

Pero solo yo pude ver la verdad que más nadie quiso, esa fragilidad tuya que nadie jamás quiso ver, y que solo yo sé, ¿por qué? Bueno eso es simple por que desde que te conocí solo he pensado en ti, te he estado observado, he tratando de conocerte, de acercarme a ti, apenas hace un mes atrás lo pude lograr, era una tarde lluviosa estábamos en el parque, no sé si fue le destino que quiso que nos encontráramos o simple coincidencia solo se que te vi a ti, solo bajo la lluvia abrazándote a ti mismo, yo sabia perfectamente que deseabas que fuera alguien más, no el viento que tocaba tus labios como si fueran los de otra persona, y eso lo se bien, por que te he conocido como nadie mas en este mundo; por que tú eres esa persona que he buscado por siempre, amo lo que tú eres, simple, a tu Manera, por que simples han sido tus sueños, como el de ser besado bajo la lluvia sin que nada importe, ni siquiera el tiempo o la misma gente que sabes que tarde o temprano te enjuiciara.

Como me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento y lo que sé de ti para que así supieras lo mucho que te he amado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Naruto)

Miro el reloj y ya es medio día. Por lo general estoy en casa pero hoy algo me decía que saliera a algún lado y la oscuridad de la madrugada me guió hasta aquí.

Sé que es tarde pero no hay nadie que espere por mi en casa... solo la soledad, creo que desde mañana comenzare a entrenar o me volveré loco, odio sentirme así, yo un Jounnin... un futuro Hokage-sama.

Veo que el cielo comienza a nublarse, sé que no tardara en llover pero no me importa, la lluvia es signo de vida para mí... de pureza y esperanza. Suspiro hondo y me quedo esperando a que comience la lluvia.

Pasa el tiempo cierro mis ojos dejando que la lluvia toque mi cara, me abrazo a mi mismo solo yo sé por que lo hago, lo que siento, lo que pienso, nadie sabe mis secretos creo que es perfecto. Así estoy por unos momentos no me importa que comience a tener frío, siempre lo he sentido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Gaara)

Ya llevo mas de un mes en esta ciudad, es tranquila, más este parque, me agrada venir por las tardes, no conozco a nadie y no me importa... bueno solo a una persona Uzumaki Naruto.

He desviado mi camino toque a tu puerta pero no contestabas, entro al parque camino un momento, pero veo por los nubarrones que viene la lluvia, estoy apunto de retirarme... pero te veo, conforme me acerco la lluvia comienza pero tu no te mueves al contrario pareciera que la esperabas y de nuevo veo que te abrazas a ti mismo como todas las veces, te ves tan indefenso, algo muy dentro de mi grita no lo soporta y camino mas rápido hacia ti me detengo a cierta distancia pero lo suficiente como para que me veas.

--- Naruto--- Digo té giras y me miras sorprendido y trato de acercarme a ti.

---... ¡He, Gaara¡ ¿qué haces?---- dices y cambia tu actitud te pones a la defensiva, pero yo no Quiero eso.

---- Sabes Naruto--- ¿o debería decir portador del Kyuubi?---- Te he visto desde que llegaste y quiero decirte que me tu me gustas--- Quedas perplejo y no sabes que decir yo me acerco y te abrazo, siento que lloras, y té ocultas pero yo quiero que te muestre tal cual eres y comienzo a decirte todo lo que había pensado en la mañana; me miras aun más sorprendido y yo solo prosigo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Naruto)

No te sentí llegar me viste, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me decías pareciera que me conocieras de siempre trato de alejarme pero me acercas y tu calor hace quedarme aun más cerca de ti.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Gaara)

Siento que tratas de zafarte de mi abrazo pero no te dejo, no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado.

- También sé que te gustaría llorar frente a esa persona, que no te ocultes, si no lo contrario, que le demuestres tal cual eres, que llegues a tu punto máximo y que No voltee su mirada, que te mire de frente y te diga que te ama, que todo va a estar bien y que no se separara de ti, pero la gente por miedo a hecho todo lo contrario, si, por miedo, por que ellos solo quieren sostenerse de ti y por eso te quieren ver fuerte, sin que les importe, que tu te mueres por dentro, que eso hace carcomer tu alma.

- Sé también que cuando ves a las personas abrazarse con la persona que aman, te sientes feliz por ellos de que tengan a alguien, pero te sientes mal, que a tus 16 años no hayas encontrado el amor, que la soledad te mata y es por eso mueres poco a poco.

- Pero hoy estoy aquí contigo bajo la lluvia para cumplir tus sueños, tus más íntimos deseos--- tras decir esto me miras con incredulidad como preguntando el por que, pero antes de que salga a flote la pregunta digo la repuesta que has estado esperando.

- Por que te amo, te he amado siempre, (desde que te conocí ya esperaba por ti). Te vuelvo a rodear con mis brazos, cierro mis ojos y acerco mis labios a los tuyos con suavidad.

Ahora estoy abrasándote y besándote hasta casi ahogarte, ¿raro no? Aparte de la lluvia puedo sentir en mi rostro unas gotitas más pequeña y tibias, no entiendo al principio pero al abrir mis ojos que permanecían cerrados como los tuyos veo que lloras, si, que lloras, tú mi precioso ángel, mi hermoso ser, siento que tiemblas al roce de mi cuerpo, que lloras desesperado y que luego ríes como apunto de enloquecer, gritas a los cuatro vientos que si esto es un sueño no quieres despertar, que si estas muerto que nadie te reviva por que esta en dicha tu alma y si supieras que igual esta la mía. Ambas están felices; tomas mi rostro y rosas ligeramente tus labios con los míos.

- Gracias--- me dices con ternura, sin separarte de mí ni siquiera un poco, me observas con detenimiento.--- tengo miedo--- me dices, como un niño pequeño, me gusta eso de ti.

- no temas, yo te amo, contesto ---- solo eso cuenta amor, y ríes un poco.

- nadie me había dicho amor---- y bajas tu mirada.

- por que son unos imbéciles--- Contesto con algo de rabia.

- no quiero perderte nunca--- Me dices, tomo tu mentón para que me veas a los ojos.

- nunca te dejare, entiendes amor. Te amo como a nadie en este mundo.

- gracias-- Dices mientras me besas, ahora con mas fuerza y pasión de tu parte.

- ¿por que?--- Pregunto, curioso.

- por mi primer beso, por comprenderme, por amarme, pero sobretodo por existir para mí, por que no seas solo un sueño.

- si así sueñas diario entonces, me has amado siempre.

- si tal vez siempre te he amado, callas un momento y me miras con ternura, ya no lloras pero veo una pregunta en tu mente,

- ¿Cómo sabias lo que era lo sentía, pensaba o deseaba?

- Fácil, te he observando siempre (desde que legue), desde que te conocí, tu cara, tus gestos, el como miras por la ventana, o a tus amigos cuando están con sus (parejas), o a las personas que están en un parque besándose.

pero yo vi tu deseo tu anhelo por tener a alguien y pude sentir tu dolor, notar tu fragilidad lo que nunca nadie vio a través de tus ojos, se que te hacías él que no te importaba, tu sonrisa vacía, dejarte ver feliz ante todo y todos, que esa era tu defensa, tu excusa para que no te lastimaran y al ver que todos se resguardaban en esa supuesta fortaleza tuya, sin comprender que eso te lastimaba, que deseabas derrumbarte, pero no podías por que ellos se apoyaban en ti, te dolía, pero tu no decías nada y sonreías con una risa Fingida, Pero normal Para todos menos para mí.

Esa absoluta confianza tuya y tu supuesta sonrisa, esa que admiran todos de ti, esos los que se decían ser tus amigos, pero tú lo odiabas, lo detestabas esas falsas actitudes tuyas; pero que tu amas la simplicidad de tus verdaderos amigos, esa que ellos no toman en cuenta como si no importara, pero esa misma actitud que según admiraban de ti fue la misma que ellos temieron y te dejaron solo, y ¿quien diablos lo entendió, ¡NADIE!.

Pero después te sentiste mejor solo cuando tus dos amigos, tus únicos amigos te entendieron, te apoyaron sin temerte, eso te gusto pero encontraron la felicidad y se marcharon, el tiempo siguió su camino y te quedaste solo con tus recuerdos de viejos tiempos, pero desde que té vi quise conocerte, quise realizar esa fantasías tuyas que a cualquiera le suenan locas y pecaminosas, esas que a mi me excitan enormemente.

Por que sabes no solo conozco tus fantasías bajo la lluvia también tus deseos reprimidos esos que guardas celosamente bajo el pantalón.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Naruto)

Cuándo dijo esto mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿quien era realmente Gaara? ¿Cómo sabia todo aquello sobre mí, me daba miedo pero, seguía abrazado a él no solo porque me mantenía así? Solo lo hacia, no lo sabia con seguridad pero en es momento algo dentro de mí me decía que por fin todo había terminado y que había encontrado la paz anhelada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ese deseo, Aquel que solo puede ser realizado en la cama un hotel de paso con la forma más sencilla; que solo cuente con una cama con suficiente espacio como para perderte en las caricias de ese loco amante; que bese tu cuello y tu pecho; que muerda tus tetillas y si es necesario hacer que estas sangren y sangren mucho; que acaricien tu sexo hasta que explotes de la excitación; que te desnude, no solo tu cuerpo si no tu alma; Que frote su cuerpo con el tuyo con mayor apuración; que te obligue a que gimas en su oído y que grites de placer; que tome tu sexo y te masturbe a mas no poder, que llore contigo cuando inicien aquella exploración, que tiemble contigo cuando lo envistas con una furia Mayor; que después te penetre con mayor pasión para vengar el dolor anterior; que cuando te vea llorar, lama tus lagrimas y saboree su sabor, para después bajo la regadera beba de ti con mayor fervor.

Que no te deje solo después de hacer el amor que se quede contigo hasta que el tiempo de renta del cuarto acabe por hoy; que cuando llegues con Tsunade sama espere por ti en la entrada, por que sabes bien que cuando le cuentes a donde y con quien estuviste esa noche y haciendo que, sabes que te querrá matar, pero ella aceptara tu decisión de irte (conmigo).

saldrás tan prisa con tus cosas y nada importara más; pero esa es una de tantas fantasías, esas que surgieron cuando estabas de misión en misión, peleando sin tregua, arriesgando el todo por el todo, en esa infinita soledad la cual te mata.

- sabes estoy seguro que cuando te masturbas deseas con todas las ganas del mundo que estuviera una Persona real Ahí contigo.

Puedo sentir como tu cuerpo se tensa, he hablado demasiado. ¿Acaso ya sabrá quien soy realmente? No lo sé pero solo espero que sepa cuento es que le amo y mientras más le conozco mas deseo que venga conmigo.

- Amor también a descabellada idea de ir a la calle y pagar a alguien para que diga que te ama, la de perder la virginidad con Itachi aquel que intento violarte.

Me sueltas y me miras a los ojos. Preguntando, buscando una respuesta lógica sé que lo la encontraras ahora no pero te juro que pronto la sabrás.

- ¿¡Quién o que eres, Gritas con furia pero te abrazo y té calmo

- yo soy ahora quien conoce tus deseos, más íntimos y reprimidos por tu soledad, esos que hacen que el mundo cambie y piensen que son tonterías, pero te tengo noticias, no son tonterías, son tus deseos, tus fantasías, esas que ahora haré realidad para ti, si amor yo me encargare de hacerte el amor, de que hacerte sangrar, gritar y gemir, dejare que me penetres hasta saciar tu sed, y esperare paciente a la puerta de tu casa, hasta que aparezcas con tus cosas; o te acechare en la calle para que me entregues tu virginidad o dejare que me pagues para que diga que te amo aun que sabes que eso conmigo jamás será necesario por que sabes que te amo; hare tus fantasías realidad me entregare a ti sin restricción como tú lo harás por mí, llorare a tu lado, te dejare llorar...

Pero ahora cariño deja que te abrace abajo esta lluvia deja que te bese y deja que mis mejillas sientan la calidez de tus lagrimas mientras me besas, por que después de esta lluvia haremos cualquiera de las cosas que más deseas pero ahora solo déjame besarte y abrazarte.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Naruto)

Miro tus ojos no tengo dudas Gaara, creo que realmente nunca estuve solo, tal vez tú eras mi Demonio siempre lo has sido y te dejare besarme. Te amo Gaara.

te amo, ambos se dicen bajo la lluvia, se abrazan sin preocuparse de nada.


	2. todo lo que piensa Gaara de Naruto

Igual subido de tono pero todo de parte de Gaara (aumentado) poquito

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**TODO LO QUE PIENSA GAARA DE NARUTO**

¿Como poder explicar con palabras lo que siento? (y aun no lo se y ha pasado mucho tiempo).

Te he visto.

Veo como contemplas la lluvia con infinita tristeza, mientras acaricias tus labios suavemente, esperando impaciente a que alguien llegue y te bese con esa pasión que buscas.

Que te haga sentir todas esas emociones reprimidas por el miedo, las cuales te duele aceptar. Aceptar que todas esas personas que te juraron un "supuesto amor sincero", se alejen temerosos de ti, Que tu, desesperado de querer gritarles Que esa efusividad tuya, solo era un escudo para que te vieran fuerte y no te hicieran daño.

Pero que solo yo pude ver la verdad que nadie quiso, esa fragilidad tuya que nadie ve, que solo yo sé, por que te he observado.

Te he visto como bajo la lluvia te abrasas a ti mismo, deseando que sea alguien más, de como tocas tus labios deseando que sean otros, y eso lo se bien por que te conozco como nadie mas en este mundo, por que tu eres esa persona que he buscado por siempre, amo lo que tu eres, simple a tu manera, por que simples han sido tus sueños.

Como el de ser besado bajo la lluvia sin que nada importe, ni siquiera el tiempo.

de que cuando llores frente a esa persona no te ocultes, si no lo contrario, que lo demuestres, que llegues a tu punto máximo, que No voltee su mirada, que te mire de frente y te diga que te ama, que todo va a estar bien y que no se separara de ti, como lo ha hecho la gente por miedo, si, por miedo, por que ellos solo quieren sostenerse de ti y por eso te quieren ver fuerte, sin que les importe que tu te mueres por dentro, que te carcome el alma y que cuando los ves abrazarse con la persona que aman te sientes "feliz" por ellos de que tengan a alguien.

Pero que a tus 16 años no hayas encontrado el amor (te destruye no tenerlo) que solo mueres poco a poco.

Por eso estoy aquí contigo bajo la lluvia, cumpliendo tus sueños, tus más íntimos deseos, abrasándote y besándote hasta casi ahogarte.

¿Raro no? aparte de la lluvia puedo sentir en mi rostro unas gotitas más pequeñas y tibias, no entiendo al principio, pero al abrir mis ojos, que permanecían cerrados como los tuyos, veo que lloras, si, que lloras, tú mi precioso ángel mi hermosa musa, siento que tiemblas al roce de mi cuerpo.

Que lloras desesperado y que luego ríes como apunto de enloquecer, gritas a los cuatro vientos que si esto es un sueño no quieres despertar.

que si estas muerto que nadie te reviva por que estas en la dicha, tu alma y la mía están felices.

Tomas mi rostro y rosas ligeramente tus labios con los míos, "gracias" me dices con ternura sin separarte de mi, sin siquiera un poco, me observas con detenimiento.

- ¡Tengo miedo!- me dices,

- No temas, yo te amo, -contesto - solo eso cuenta amor- ríes un poco.

- Nadie me había dicho amor.

- Por que son unos imbéciles.

- No quiero perderte nunca.

- Nunca te dejare,

- Gracias- lo dice mientras me besa, ahora con mas fuerza y pasión.

- ¿Por que? - Pregunto,

- Por mi primer beso, por comprenderme, pero sobretodo por existir, por que no seas solo un sueño.

- Si así sueñas diario, entonces me has amado siempre.

- Si, tal vez siempre te he amado- callas un momento y me miras con ternura, ya no lloras pero veo una pregunta en tu mente.

-¿Cómo sabias lo que era lo sentía, pensaba o deseaba?

-Fácil, te he observando siempre, desde que te conocí, tu cara, tus gestos, el como miras por la ventana, o a tus amigos cuando están con sus (parejas), o a las personas que están en un parque besándose.

Pero (sobretodo) yo vi tu deseo, tu anhelo por tener a alguien y pude sentir tu dolor, notar tu fragilidad, lo nunca nadie vio a través de tus ojos, se que te hacías el duro ante todo y todos, que esa era tu defensa, tu excusa para que no te lastimaran.

Y al ver que todos se resguardaban en esa supuesta fortaleza tuya, sin comprender que eso te lastimaba, que deseabas derrumbarte, pero no podías por que ellos se apoyaban en ti, te dolía pero tu no decías nada, solo ríes, una sonrisa fingida, pero normal Para todos, menos para mí, y que esa absoluta confianza y tu supuesta madures, esa que admiraban todos de ti esos los que se decían ser tus amigos, pero tú lo odiabas, lo detestabas, y que tu amas la simplicidad de tus amigos, esa que ellos no toman importancia, pero esa misma actitud que según admiraban de ti fue la misma que ellos le temieron y por la que te dejaron solo, ¿Y QUIEN DIABLOS LO ENTENDÍA?.

Pero después te sentiste mejor solo cuando esos 2, los únicos amigos que te entendieron, te apoyaron sin temerte, eso te gusto, pero encontraron la felicidad y se marcharon, el tiempo siguió su camino y te quedaste con tus recuerdos de viejos tiempos, pero desde que te vi, quise conocerte, quise realizar esa fantasías tuyas que a cualquiera le suenan locas y pecaminosas, esas que A mi me excitan enormemente, por que sabes, no solo conozco tus fantasías bajo la lluvia, también tus deseos reprimidos, esos que guardas celosamente bajo el pantalón.

Aquel que solo puede ser realizado en la cama de un hotel de paso, con la forma más sencilla, que solo cuente con una cama con suficiente espacio como para perderte en las caricias de ese loco amante, que bese tu cuello, tu pecho, que muerda tus tetillas y si es necesario hacer que estas sangren... y que sangren mucho, que acaricien tu sexo hasta que explotes de la excitación, que desnude no solo tu cuerpo con las manos, si no con los ojos tu corazón.

Que frote su cuerpo con el suyo con mayor apuración, Que te obligue a que gimas en su oído y que grites de placer, Que tome tu sexo y te masturbe a mas no poder, Que llore contigo cuando inicien aquella exploración, Que tiemble contigo cuando lo envistas con una furia Mayor, Que después te penetre con furia para vengar el dolor anterior, Que cuando te vea llorar, lama tus lagrimas y saboree su sabor, para después bajo la regadera beba de ti con mayor fervor, Que no te deje solo después de hacer el amor, Que se quede contigo hasta que el tiempo de renta del cuarto acabe por hoy, Que cuando llegues casa espere por ti en la entrada, por que sabes bien que cuando le cuentes a tu padre donde y con quien estuviste esa noche y haciendo que, sabes que te echara o te querrá matar, saldrás tan aprisa con tus cosas y nada importara mas.

Pero esa es una de tantas fantasías, esas que surgieron cuando estabas en el baño masturbándote, y deseaste con todas las ganas del mundo que estuviera una Persona real allí contigo, o la descabellada idea de ir a la calle y pagar a alguien para que te dijera que te amaba, o perder la virginidad con aquel hombre que no conoce tus deseos (también) como yo, tus deseos reprimidos por tu soledad, esos que hacen que el mundo cambie y piensen que son tonterías, pero te tengo noticias, no son tonterías, son tus deseos, tus fantasías, esas que ahora haré realidad para ti, si, amor yo me encargare de hacerte el amor, de hacerte sangrar, gritar y gemir, dejare que me penetres hasta saciar tu sed, y esperare paciente a la puerta de tu casa a que aparezcas con tus cosas, o te acechare en la calle para que me entregues tu virginidad, o dejare que me pagues para que diga que te amo, aun Que sabes Que conmigo eso jamás será necesario, por que sabes que te amo, haré tus fantasías realidad, me entregare a ti sin restricción, como tú lo harás por mí, llorare a tu lado y te dejare llorar.

pero ahora Naruto deja que te abrace bajo esta lluvia, deja que te bese, y deja que mis mejillas sienta la calidez de tus lagrimas mientras me besas, por que después de esta lluvia haremos cualquiera de las cosas que mas deseas, pero ahora solo bésame y abrásame muy fuerte.


End file.
